Songs sung from the soul
by B. Kathleen
Summary: Basically a bunch of songfics put together. All in Max's POV. I do take requests. Oh the summary, right. Not much other than just songs that have to do with your typical 14 year old mutant.


**This is a songfic from Maximum ride if you haven't already guessed! The songs called: No average angel by Tiffany Giardina. I've decided to try out Max's point of view in the songs. I'm going to try more than just this one. So far all my ideas are:**

**Tell me why by Taylor Swift**

**Fifteen by Taylor Swift (little obsessed with the Taylor her**e**;D )**

**Decode by Paramore**

**And My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson**

**Now no more of my typing: Here it is!!:**

_Stupid chosen blind ambition  
Blowin' up the television  
it's your life, a never ending video  
Prada shoes and frappachinos  
Gucci bags and Valentino's  
One hit wonders blarin' from the stereo _

Those girls. Why are they so obsessed with all that material stuff? Picture this: You and your band of six mutants including yourself and a talking dog. You decide to take a break and get something to eat with a "borrowed" credit card. You guys are walking along, and then a huge mob of girls laughing holding some strange coffee drink and laughing showing off their giant purses and freshly new noses. They walk right into you and knock you down. How's that for your great glamour girls? "God, those types of girls annoy me." I mutter under my breath, while one of my flock members, Nudge, is yapping on about the girls who are now behind us. What I really hate is how Fang looks at them. Disgusting.

_Why are you fascinated  
I'll never be outdated  
you think I'm less than perfect  
But don't you know I'm more than enough _

The way he looks at them is the same way he drooled over the cheerleaders at the Dallas Cowboys game. We were in Los Angeles. The place where you can get the best nose jobs and the most expensive items any material girl would want. Where fake beauty is the best. Ugh its girls like that, that absolutely drive me nuts. Make me want to go back so fighting erasers or cliff diving without the wings. _  
You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making a scene  
An air brushed model on the silver screen  
Why can't you see  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel _

I may not be your average angel as in Hollywood plastic surgery and all that California Crap. I sure can kick your ass when I feel like it. But I don't have any nice things. My shoes are dirty, same with my jeans, t-shirt, and my dirty bloody sweatshirt. My hair is an absolute mess and I have a tan from dirt but hey who's complaining. Nudge probably but not me. It's most likely Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman won't complain about stuff like that; no way. Angel, I'm not entirely sure._  
I'm not in designer jeans  
I don't need plastic surgery  
And I don't really care who's in my own top 8  
Won't trade my reality  
For anything that's on TV  
No, not for all the bling that's on the VMA's _

The way Fang was drooling over those girls made acid burn holes in my shirt. I thought about the red haired wonder from Virginia. She was all over Fang and her let her get there. Fine, I'll admit it. I "like" Fang. There I said it. I gave him his first kiss on a beach. Sure, he was beat up and bloody and I was ready to go rip Ari's heart out of his hairy wolf chest, but yeah first kiss. I still don't know why he goes for the rich and fake girls though._  
I'm not an imitation  
Knock off duplication  
You think I'm less than perfect  
But don't you know I'm more than enough_

_You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making a scene  
An air brushed model on the silver screen  
Why can't you see  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel _

We walk over to a small fast food place that doesn't get any customers. We probably kept it from going out of business. We bought enough food to end world hunger and leave plenty for the aliens. I still wouldn't look at Fang. I know what you're thinking "what the freaking' heck Max? You like him and he made one little mistake. Get over it you jealous monster!" Yeah well tough luck. I can be stubborn if I want. I'll hold out forever and ever. You'll see. But if you bribe me with the best home-made chocolate-chip cookies ever I could consider forgiving him._  
I can't wait forever  
Make it now or never  
It's my precious time you're wasting  
Chasing something that's not real_

_You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making a scene  
An air brushed model on the silver screen _

Even if I get jealous over Fang's sexist behavior I still like him. I mean they're all annoying but, hey, you have to learn to live with certain things. For instance: Flyboys, crazed killers, ITEX, the school, and Jeb. But if Fang's still going to hold the Valium incident over me you can forget about love. It's so butt kicking time.

_You think you need the latest drama queen  
Making the scene  
An air brushed model in a magazine  
Why can't you see  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel (why can't you see)  
I'm no average angel  
I'm no average angel_

"I am NO average angel."

**Hope you liked it! My first songfic. Please no bad stuff or anything! I love this song so please don't ruin it!! I do take requests!!**


End file.
